Erena Toudou
"A-Rise...Y!" -roll call "Take care of Anju for me, T-Tsubasa...I was wrong about you Honoka...you really are the g-greatest...ranger ever..." -final words upon her death in Mission 48: Y Must You Die?! Erena Toudou '''(統堂英玲奈) is '''A-RiseY '''and second-in-command to A-RiseX of the A-Rise Officers. Personality The oldest of the team, Erena is mature, level-headed, cold and aloof. She deals with Tsubasa and Anju's constant bickers, especially when Tsubasa hates it when she bosses her around despite not being the team leader. She prefers to keep her emotions to herself, however can lead to negative consequences. Upon meeting the Muse Rangers, she despises them (mainly Honoka) and tells them to disband, saying that the world doesn't need spies like them, reason is that she was rejected to be part of the Muse Agency but she later accepts them, after Honoka reasoned with her. She develops romantic feelings for Anju and a rivalry with Umi. Background It is revealed in '''Mission 13: Gaining An Officer's Trust, Erena went through a training simulation to join the Muse Agency, however, the agency declined, despite her amazing skills. She then joined the A-Rise Police Corps and got accepted, becoming A-RiseY, equipped with the A-Rise Rifle-Sword and piloting the A-RiseY Bullet. She makes a cameo appearance at the end of Mission 10: The Wolf's Lone Path '''with her team. While A-RiseX comments that they (A-Rise Officers) should work together with the Muse Rangers, A-RiseY has her doubts. Erena makes her full appearance in '''Mission 11: Enter The A-Rise Officers as she and her team save the Muse Rangers from the Virus Convict Trio. Umi then suspects Erena as A-RiseY after encountering her. After defeating the Virus Convict Trio, Erena rejects Honoka's offer to from an alliance, despite Tsubasa wanting to accept. Erena becomes evil in Mission 12: The Officers Have Turned Evil and fights as A-RiseY against μ's4. At the end of the episode, though Tsubasa accepts the alliance, Erena leaves. In episode 13, Honoka convinces Erena that even if she hates the Muse Agency, her and the Muse Rangers will accept her. Because of that, Erena finally accepts the Muse Rangers as strong rangers and also develops a rivalry with Umi, much to the latter's dismay. In Mission 38: Y's Proposal, it is revealed that she and Anju have been dating since the latter's recruitment into the A-Rise Police Corps and plans to propose to her but could not. Umi then noticed that Erena's shy around Anju and teases her about it. At the episode, Erena proposes to Anju, who accepts, and the two plan to married once the Viruszoids are defeated. Death At the end of Mission 47: Dimensional Capture, Erena and Anju gets badly injured as Tsubasa gets transported to a dimension created by Virus Professor Yaruzo Zarak. In Mission 48: Y Must You Die?!, despite the doctor's protest, an injured Erena manages to create a dimension where Tsubasa and Honoka are. Upon arriving, she sees μ's1 and A-RiseX fighting against a revived Virus Cerberus. A-RiseY joins the fight. She manages to defeat him but Virus Cerberus kills her at the same time. Dying, Erena asks Tsubasa to take care of Anju, knowing that she'll be upset that their marriage isn't going to happen, and apologizes to Honoka for doubting her in the beginning, admitting that she is a great ranger. Her death causes Anju to go through major depression. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Second-In-Command Category:Sword Users Category:Police Officers Category:Power Archetype Category:Intellectual Archetype Category:Athletic Archetype Category:Navy Sentai Category:Deceased Sentai Category:Temporarily Revived Sentai Category:Good Turned Evil Category:Evil Turned Good Category:Brigade-Themed Rangers